parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar (SpongeBob SquarePants): Dumped/Transcript
=Main= *''This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it.'' This is a transcript for Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar (SpongeBob SquarePants): Dumped. *(Title Card) *(It's another day in The Planet Earth. Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy are out in a clearing and Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar tiptoe over to a rock behind them laughing. They look from behind it) *Dora: Oh, We've got you now, Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy. *Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy: Huh?, (Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar jump up and land in mid-air. They touch Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy's heads with their index fingers) *Boots: Tag!, you're it! (They run off, Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar jump and open their mouths. They fly to their house and chomp down on the side of it, leaving them clinging, garbled) *Benny: Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy will never find us here! *(Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy crawl over the ground, up the house and toward Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar) *Isa: Uh-Oh! *Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy: Tag! *Tico: Tag! *Diego: Now we're it! *(Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar uncontrollably as they slide down the wall, scraping off two slices of the covering with their teeth. Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail are below and Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar take the shavings out of their teeth) *Steve: Hi, Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar!, What Are You Doing? *Dora: Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, Daizy, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar and I are Playing Tag! *Boots: Do You All Wanna Join Us? *Sidetable: Oh Boy!, Would We? *Blue: (Barks Yeah!) *Benny: (slyly) Okay!, (touches them) Tag!, You're it!, (walks away) *Slippery: We're it! We're it!, We're it!, We're it!, We're it! (Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy are still there and Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Shovel, and Pail tag them) *Tickety: Tag!, you're it! *Mailbox: We win!, We win! *(Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy purr and rub against Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail. Then they crawl all around Steve and The Gang's bodies. Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar walk over) *Shovel: What's with Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy? They sound like a motor boat! (laughs) *Diego: That's just Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy's way of saying they like you! *Pail: (laughs) That tickles! (Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail laugh endlessly as Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy continue to crawl around. The 15 characters continue laughing and laughing until it's dark) *Baby Jaguar: (Meows Well,) *Dora: We guess it's time for Me, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar and Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy to get going. *Boots: Come on, Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy. (pulls Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy off of Steve and His Gang and the 7 characters walk away) *Benny: Boy, We can't wait to hit the hay. *(Steve waves) *Isa: How about you, Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy? *(Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar see that they're no longer holding Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy) *Tico: Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy? *Diego: Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy? *(cut to Steve and The Gang's house where the door is opened and Steve and The Gang brushing their teeth and looking in a mirror on the side of the wall. They have their pajamas on) *Steve: (Singing) Brush Brush Brush, Brush, Brush, Brush...(Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar walk over) *Benny: Hey, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail!, Have You Seen Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy? *Blue: (Barks and Sings Brush Brush Brush, Brushing Everywhere) *(Steve and His Gang brush their sides and They spit and turn around. We see Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy attached to Sidetable) *Tickety: Nope. *Slippery: (looks at Sidetable) Oh, hey, here they are! *(Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy purr and laugh) *Tico: Vamonos, Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy. *Isa: We've gotta let Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail go to sleep. *Sidetable: Well, We don't mind, Isa. *Mailbox: In fact, why don't you all let Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy stay at our house tonight? *Diego: Hey, that's a great idea! *Shovel: A sleep-over! Oh boy, oh boy! This is gonna be great, Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy! We can stay up 'till dawn and watch scary movies and eat popcorn and play board games...(Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar think to themselves and we hear Steve and His Gang in the background saying, "Blah blah blah blah...") *Baby Jaguar: (Meows Gee, this is great.) *Dora: Our 12 best friends in the whole world having a sleepover. *Pail: And then we'll make a house of cards, and then we'll read some comic books... *Boots: OK, You 12 have a good time. *Benny: We'll see you tomorrow. *(Steve and His Gang and Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy wave good-bye and Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar walk home) *Steve: Blah blah blah blah blah... (soon, night becomes day and Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar wake up to their crowing rooster) *Isa: We're awake! *Blue: (off-screen) (Barks Hey, Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar!) *(Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar leap up and run to the window. Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, Pail, Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy are outside) *Tico: Hola, guys! *Diego: How was the sleepover? *Blue: (Barks Great, Guys!) *Tickety: Watch this! *Slippery: Wherever we go, Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy follow! (pulls Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy off Sidetable and runs with Steve and His Gang. Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy go after them as they run around Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar's house. They run on top of their house and fall off and continue running, which Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy then imitates) *Sidetable: See? *(Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar jump from the window and run off) *Boots: Come On, Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy! *Isa: Try and Catch Us! *Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar: (Laughing) *Benny: Isn't this great, Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy? *Diego: Us running around and you 4 chasing us? *(Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar noticing they're not being chased) *Dora: You 4 are not chasing us. *(Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy still with Steve and His Gang) *Steve: Come On, Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy! *Tickety: Let's go play a different game! *(Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, Pail, Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy walk away. Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar jump in front of Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy) *Dora: Ah-Hah! *Tico: Look out! *Boots: We're right in front of... (Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy crawl away after Steve and His Gang) you... *Isa: What's wrong with us? *Diego: Do we offend? *(Steve and His Gang are Playing With Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy, Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy are crawling on their spots. Steve and The Gang laughing at Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy purr. Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar run inside the house and bring out a ball covered in slime) *Baby Jaguar: (Meows Hey, Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy!, Look!) *Dora: It's your favorite ball! *(Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy sitting on Steve and The Gang and Steve and The Gang shake, laughing. Dora drops the ball. Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy are now crawling up to Sidetable's top.) *(Boots pulls out a bowl of doodleberries) *Boots: Hey, Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy!, Look! *Isa: Doodleberries! *(Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar eat them) *Benny: Huh?, Huh?, Huh? *(Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy are too busy crawling on Sidetable's top to notice. Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar decide to try something else, they run inside and hang from the window by their heads) *Benny: Help!, Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy!, Help! *Isa: Help us!, Oh, merciful neptune! *Diego: We closed the window on our heads! *(Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy are on their backs rolling Blue left and right and still busy) *Dora: All Right!, That's It! *(The window opens and Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar fall. Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy are now rolling on Steve's back. Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar walk up to them) *Boots: Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy! *Benny: You 4 stop this foolishness right now! *Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy: (gasp) *(Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy's eyes lower) *Isa: Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy!, Answer us while we're talking to you! *Tico: Okay!, That's it you 4! *Diego: You are coming home with us right this instant! *(Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar stuggle and pull Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy off Steve and His Gang) *Baby Jaguar: (Meows There!) *Dora: Say goodbye to Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail, Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy. *(Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy let into sadness) *Steve: Hold it right there, Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar the Explorers! *Isa: What's that supposed to mean? *Blue: (Barks We don't know!) *Tickety: But we do know Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy know where they want to go with. *Slippery: Now we suggest you all put them down and let them choose. (Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar chose to) *Boots: Fine! *Benny: But we would like to remind them who it was who fed them and housed them and sat on their bedside when they were sick and massaged their eyestalks when their eyes were sore! *Tico: Okay, Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy! *Isa: Go ahead, show them. *Diego: Okay, Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy, Come to us!, Come on, Come on, Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy! *Baby Jaguar: (Meows Come on, Come here, Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy!) *(Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy turns around to Steve and His Gang) *Dora: Uh, wrong way, Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy. *(Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy ignoring and crawling to toward Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail) *Boots: Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy!, turn around! *Benny: Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy, no! *Isa: Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy, no! *Tico: No!, No!, No! *Diego: Don't do it, Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy! *(They collaspe as Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy crawl up to Steve and His Gang) *Baby Jaguar: (Meows No, Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy!) *Shovel: Well, Well, Well! *Sidetable: We guess that answers that question. *Pail: So long, Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar! *Mailbox: Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, Daizy, Me, Steve and His Gang got stuff to do! *Benny: (angrily to Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy) Okay, Fine! *Dora: If that's the way you wanna thank us... (whimpers) ...for all that we've done?! *(Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail close the door) *(Cut to Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar's darkened room where Dora and Her Friends are on their bed looking down at Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy's bowl. They shed tears into it) *Isa: We guess you're not coming back, Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy. *(Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar sniff) *Boots: (angrily) We don't need Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy. *Benny: We'll just find a pet. *Tico: Si! *Diego: It'll be better than Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy. *Baby Jaguar: (Meows Yeah!) *Dora: We're gonna find a pet who won't go off with our 8 best friends! *(Cut to Steve and His Gang running around with Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy on their heads) *Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail: (Laughing) *Tico: Hola, guys! *Isa: Say hello to our new pal Rex! *Rex: (Barks) *(Diego pats him) *Diego: Not only is he loyal, but he knows tricks, too! *Benny: Watch and Learn! *Dora: Sit, Rex, Sit! *(but Rex is just sitting there) *Boots: Roll Over, Rex, Roll Over! *(Rex just sits there again) *Benny: Now, Stay, Rex, Stay! *Isa: Good Boy, Rex! *Tico: Who's a good boy? *Diego: Who's a good boy? *Baby Jaguar: (Meows Who's a good boy?) *Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail: (Laughing) *Dora: We're sure glad we went our seperate ways, Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy. *Boots: A worm really is a pet for us. *Benny: So Loyal! *Isa: So Trusting! *Diego: Always by Our Side! *Rex: (Barks) *(Bus drives away) *Tico: Who needs worm's anyway? *Boots: Welcome Home, Newest Best Friend! *Isa: Come On Out!, Don't Be Shy! *(Larry comes out) *Baby Jaguar: (Meows Ooh!) *Diego: You remind us of someone we once knew. *Benny: A certain someone who's name will not be mentioned in this household. *Tico: Vamonos! *Boots: Let us show you around, Larry! *Larry: (meows) Category:SpongeBob SquarePants TV Spoofs Category:Spongebob Sqaurepants Spoofs Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts